It's Our World
by TheFallensPresent
Summary: They survived and they will move on. They will pave their own way, they will find a place where they belong.
1. 0

Ok, so it's impossible for me to ignore it, but please keep in mind that IT WILL follow most of the story line, actually it will just follow the main points.

It will have Shinjiro/Mshe (her name is Hamuko here) and as for Minato it will either be Aki/Mina or Mitsuru/Minato, I DON'T LIKE YUKARI but I will try and keep her in character as I possibly can.

**PERSONA 3 (P3P,FES) IS NOT MINE**

* * *

She saw the silver lining of the swerving truck, the warming glow of the full moon turning into a sick green and the vast dark sea turning into a frightening blood-red.

She heard the screeching tires and the screams that echoed into the suddenly quiet city, her brother's shouts, metal slamming against metal, and the sounds of human flesh ripping and bones crushing.

She saw the blood running down her brother's head and his arm twisting in an unimaginable angle, her mother's bloody hand resting on her father's unresponsive body. The twist of metal just inches away from her. The Moonlit Bridge was splashed in red and her brother's laid next to her, still breathing.

She heard her brother's groans and quiet questions for her health and the eerie silence of the darken city, only to be broken by an inhuman screech and gunshots, and the sounds of metal against cement and a roar.

She saw a dark human figure running towards her.

She felt her brother trying to push her down.

She saw the look of pain and terror cross her brother's face, and a flash of blue, red, gold, and black.

She _doesn't remembered_ laying on top of a hospital bed and a crying aunt at the side, tears running down her beautiful features as she was wrapped in a warm embrace with promises of 'it'll be ok' and 'they're in a better place'.

She_ remembered_ looking at the still figure of a blue haired boy with tubes running in and out his body, bandages wrapping him like a mummy with only his left eye showing. The only sounds she remembered hearing before she felt her aunt dragging her out of the room and the rush of doctors was…

Beep…Beep…Beep…

And then silence.


	2. Meeting the Girls

This was originally suppose to be waaaayyyy longer but after losing the data twice and rewritting it several more times, I shorten it(babies are way to much trouble). Hope you enjoy it.

I might be able to keep a schedule for this fic 'cause I actually have more time on my hands but I most like won't because I'm a bloody procrastinator.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 (FES/Portable) not mine

* * *

She hated this hour, it terrified her and if she had the chance she would have climbed straight back into the train and gone back home.

Well, she wouldn't call it home, just a place where she was put in and kept until today. The people were nice though, but it was awkward living with them, besides, she was only distinctly related to them. Or at least she thinks she is.

She shifted her pink duffel bag and banished the thoughts away, because right now she didn't need them, and if she didn't need them then it was just a waste of space and time.

The train doors slid close, leaving her in an empty train station; if she wasn't afraid before now she was afraid. Her red headphones that hung around her neck echoed her favorite song, and even though she didn't put on the earphones she left the music run its course. She was too focus on her surrounding, an arm twitching towards her bag, that when her phone vibrated in her pocket, she jumped.

She fumbled with her phone as she pulled it out and flipped it open. She barely noticed the time above the message; 11:59pm.

_Sorry, just a few more things to wrap up. See you in a few days_

_Take care_

She gripped her phone tightly and turned around swiftly, ready to get back on the train and leave. Unfortunately the train had already closed it's door and the clock over head resounded with a long shrill, signaling the beginning of the dreadful hour.

She shivered involuntary as a chill went up her spine; puddles of blood-like liquid ran down the train station stairs and colored parts of the flooring. The music that just a minute ago was on full blast was no longer playing, and her cell-phone had shut off in her hand without a single notice. With a heavy sigh, the young red haired teen began her way to her new 'home'.

() 0 ()

She carefully avoided any blood puddles and attempted to ignore the bright green moon, which was nearly full. The coffins that littered the streets were eerily familiar, she tighten her grip on her cell-phone and focused on the scurrying that lay hidden in the shadows of the alleys.

She shifted her bag and jumped over a puddle; she was tempted to pull out the map to see where she was heading but that mean stopping in the middle of the sidewalk with the shadows that haunt the hour. So, she walked in what she thought was the general direction of the dorms.

After a while she was being to think that she may have made a wrong turn somewhere, but the building that stood in the middle of eerily empty street looked just like the picture in pamphet she remembered. Or at least she thought it looked like it, with a shakily shrug she jumped of a few puddled and made her way to the building.

It was much taller than she expected, and with the green moonlight that bathed it in a menacing green light, it looked haunted. Still, though, it somehow blended in with the rest of the old worn building and with four stories it didn't really tower over her like the other buildings, yet somehow she still hesitated entering the dorm.

She slowly pushed the door opened and winced when it creaked loudly; she stepped into the building and glanced around the room. It wasn't extravagant nor was it exactly plain, instead it seemed more like someone had tried to make it look like a 'home'.

"Hello" someone called out and the young red head responded by twirling around and getting into a basic defensive stand that her cousin had taught her only a few months ago. A little boy giggled at her reaction, the red head blinked and loosen her stance.

"H-hi" she nodded at the small boy behind the reception desk. The little boy, with short black hair and surprisingly blue eyes, gave her a bright smile while fingering a small booklet.

"I'm Hamuko, Arisato Hamuko" she introduced and the boy with another laugh.

"I know" He gave her a smile and somehow Hamuko felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I-isn't a bit late for you to be up?" because if this boy lived in the dorms there should be a curfew, and wasn't tomorrow a school day or something?

"I'm waiting for someone" the boy stopped fingering the booklet and rested his chin on his palm, sending her another smile.

"For who?" Hamuko stepped forward, interested in what the child had to say. She wasn't aware there were more students coming in.

"That's a secret" he brought a finger to his lips and with a giggle the boy grabbed the booklet and faded into the darkness. Hamuko blinked in surprise, she was ready to high tail it out of there and take the first train back home.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed from the darkness, startled, the young red head jumped and dropped her phone. The small device landed on the carpet with a soft noise that was drowned out by the heavy breathing from someone.

The young girl, the green moonlight manage to dimly lit the room which helped revel the new figure, wore a shocked expression.

"But how can you be...It's-?" The young girl, probably around her age took a step back before glaring again. Her hand inched slowly to the weapon strapped to her side. Hamuko took a step back, her red eyes wide with fear.

"Don't tell me-" with quick reflexes the young girl drew her gun.

"Wait!" another voice called out, and as if by magic the lights flickered to life. The small phone that had fallen vibrated, alerting everyone that a message was just reached. A beautiful red haired woman stepped from the corner of the room. Her long wavy hair fell in waves past her shoulders, her red eyes, almost identical to her own, looked over her. She walked with a slight sway of her hips, her long legs made her sigh in envy and her figure already showing promise.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so late." Her voice hinted a small accent, French perhaps.

"Uh..train trouble?" Hamuko openly gaped at both girls. The young girl with the gun was pretty but not like the red head. She had short brown hair that seemed to flow to one side, her brown eyes squinted into a glare aimed at her. Her pink shirt and mini skirt hugged her body reveling her developing body, and she held herself with weary confident.

The red head chuckled softy and the brunette scoffed.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The red head bowed and gave her a small smile.

"Who is she?" the brunette asked, she placed the gun back in it's holster.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the other co-ed dorm." Mitsuru flipped the hair from her shoulder while answering the brunette.

"...Is it ok for her to be here? Why a co-ed dorm anyways?" The brunette looked slightly uncomfortable and Hamuko smirked at her discomfort.

"Apparently she isn't the only one who will be placed here while waiting for another dorm. Arisato Minato, I believe, was due to arrive earlier but apparently he won't be making an appearance for a few days." Mitsuru smiled at the brunette.

"If I'm not mistaking they are siblings, and they wish to live under the same roof." The brunette frowned in response to Mitsuru's answer.

"This is Takeba Yukari," Mitsuru gestured to the brunette, "she'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

_I'm sure we'll be the bestest of friends_, Hamuko sarcastically thought while she wearily eyed the gun.

"Hi, I'm Yukari." Yukari weakly waved at the younger girl.

"Why do you have a gun." Hamuko frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Um,well, it's sorta like a hobby..." Hamuko raised a thin eyebrow, "W-well, not a hobby, but..." Yukari shifted uncomfortably

"You know how it is these days...It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru chuckled and Hamuko reluctantly let the matter go. For now.

"It's getting late," Mitsuru glanced at the clock on the wall and gestured to Yukari, "Takeba will escort you to your room. Your things should already be there; I suggest you tuck in for the night."

Yukari shifted and sent Mitsuru a glare before turning to Hamuko.

"I'll show you the way. Follow me." The brunette turned and made her way past Mitsuru and up the stairs, not even bothering to see if Hamuko was following.

Hamuko smiles brightly at Mitsuru and bid her goodnight, grabbing her fallen cell phone before reluctantly following Yukari.

"This it is," Yukari gestured to the wooden door, while giving her new dormmate a small smile. Hamuko did not return it.

"...Pretty easy to remember huh?...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" There were many, mostly concerning a gun but Hamuko just asked one question.

"Does that boy live here?"

"Huh? What boy?" Yukari looked surprised.

"There's only Kirijo-senpai, Sanada-senpai, you, and me. If you're talking about Sanada-senpai he's not here right now..." Yukari looked spooked.

"Um...can I ask you something?" Yukari shifted and avoided her look, Hamuko nodded slowly.

"On your way from the station, was everything ok?"

Hamuko smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"I see. Well, I'd better get going. I'm sure you have other questions but let's save them for later, ok? Goodnight." Yukari gave her another smile before turning away and walking downstairs. Hamuko entered her room.

It was a small room, with a desk by the window that held a few books and her computer, there was a small refrigerator next to a sink. There were empty shelves next to her bed and a television. There were boxes near the closet and her bed. She dropped her bag next to the refrigerator and walked to her bed.

It was suppose to be for one person, but Hamuko noticed that perhaps two people could fit, she fell on her back and took a look at her phone. She flipped it open and began reading her new text message.

_Are you ok? how was the trainride? did you make it to the dorm?_

With a bright smile, she turned over to lay on her stomach and began to rapidly tap the small keyboard and write out her entire day, she tapped the SEND button and waited. Her eyes felt heavy and she repeatedly yawn, but she still waited for the reply. She blinked when her phone vibrated in her hands.

_What a long day. Get some sleep, I'll be there soon. Good night._

Hamuko curled and let her eyes close, she fell asleep with her phone still in her hands.

* * *

Any errors? Please tell me cause I can never pick out all the errors.

Merci d'avoir lu~


End file.
